Dark Purity
by ElectroLight
Summary: A young warrior and a young princess in Persian lands become aware of a decade old struggle against the darkness. The purity of the world is at stake, can they band together and fulfill a prophecy that the people of the lands have become oblivious to?
1. The Prophecy

Prophecy of Ages…

_The world as we know it will come to an end. The light of all will disappear, the darkness devouring every bit of purity that we all consider precious. No longer will we be able to walk the streets or marketplaces without the fear of the dark army terrorizing us. _

_The young, however, shall be whom we will all be indebted to. A young man with dark hair and light eyes clad in gold and silver armor shall ride alongside a young maiden with dark hair and dark eyes dressed in white and gold on a journey for purity and the safety of us all. _

_Do not despair, for we shall all be saved. As long as our hearts are with them in the future, we shall be saved. We shall gain the right to purity. We shall gain the right to freedom…_

_- Bahman 267 B.C_


	2. A New Title

**CHAPTER ONE: A New Title**

A woman clad in her white royal gown strode elegantly down the halls of the palace. The sun beamed in through the windows, illuminating the beautiful walls of royalty that surrounded her. The tail of her veil dragged behind her as she quickened her pace towards the room of the king and queen.

She passed many scholars and religious men, who bowed their heads to her as she passed. She returned the favor only a few times, in too much of a hurry to acknowledge everyone.

As she came to the large, golden double doors of the king and queens chambers, she took in a deep breath. All these years and she still hadn't come to be completely comfortable with speaking to them alone. She closed her eyes and knocked twice, loud enough and hard enough for them to hear.

There was a few moments of silence and she wondered if she'd gotten the wrong time or day. She peeked out of the window at the sun. It was high above the holy city of Arahuz. Noon, about. She had the time right. Perhaps the day…?

"Come in!" came the bellowing, deep voice of the king.

She jumped at the sudden response in the quiet of the palace, but wasted no time in entering the chamber.

The king was just buttoning his thick cape onto his very elegant and rich robe. His long, graying hair was tied up into a clamp, keeping it out of his face. His bright hazel eyes stared at her in a kind, welcoming fashion through his dark, tanned skin. His mouth curved into a happy, loving smile through his thick beard.

"Ah, daughter," he stated as he walked toward her and hugged her tightly. "How beautiful you look, as always, Tahira."

She smiled and hugged him back. "And how very supreme you look, as always, father."

Tahira looked nothing like her parents. Her hair was the darkest brown you could find on a maiden, which was fairly common around Arahuz, but her eyes were as dark brown as her hair. Her face was slender, but her cheekbones stood out a little, defining her beauty even more. Her full lips were the set that any sane man would wish to have against their own lips. She was indeed a beauty that was said impossible to match.

The queen, her mother, walked to her place beside her husband, taking her daughters hand. "Tahira, thank you for arriving at the time we required you."

Tahira bowed slightly. "As always, mother."

Baraz, the king, motioned for her to follow him as he turned to walk towards the window. Tahira hesitated, but followed as he wished.

"You have been a part of our family for 10 years now, Tahira, soon to be 11," he recalled as they arrived at the large, dome shaped window. Tahira remained quiet, knowing her father was not finished.

"And you have grown into quite the beauty." He looked her in the eyes. "All the young men are requesting your hand."

She smiled a little and stared out the window at the bustling city below. She remembered the day she'd arrived, she remembered how they'd taken her in without even knowing her.

Baraz turned his body to face her as well and held her face in his hands. "You've earned several things, and today is just the beginning of your rewards… and your responsibilities."

He headed towards the balcony, her mother following behind him. "Come with us, Tahira."

The young girl tilted her head curiously. She didn't know what to expect from the responsibilities excerpt of his speech to her, but whatever it was, it was something he trusted to her.

She followed them onto the balcony. As soon as she stepped out, she noticed the entire city crowding up in front of the palace. Her eyes widened as she took in the unexpected viewers to whatever her father had planned.

Baraz smiled and cleared his throat. "People of Arahuz! In 8 days, my daughter is to enter her 17th year of life!" The crowd cheered and she turned a bit red, scanning the city people. Some of them were so interesting to watch, some selling unlikely goods to those heating up and becoming either hungry, thirsty, or too hot.

"As you all know, it is tradition to rename any royal family member when the time comes. I believe now is that time."

Tahira snapped her attention to her father, who was now smiling over at her. She looked at the crowd nervously, then back at Baraz. His smile deepened and he held his arm out for her. She hesitated again, but took his arm after a moment of thought, standing beside him.

"The name Tahira stands for 'the pure one'. Though this is still true she has grown a new, respectable trait in womanhood: beauty." Another cheer from the city. The sounds of the younger men outstood all other voices. Tahira smiled and waved a little to the people.

"Her new name shall embrace that new trait. Not only will it bring the new trait more attention, it shall gain attention itself. Not only is the beauty on the surface. It sinks down into her soul, her entire being is beautiful. The way she treats others, the way she responds to sudden events. Tahira," he faced his body towards hers and pulled a thin, white silk cape out from his guards hands. He held it out in front of him, towards her. "You shall now be known as… Vashti, the beautiful."

The city roared, everyone's voices overpowering the palace. It was impossible to hear anything other than cheers, but at the moment, she couldn't hear anything. Her mind was stuck on what her father had just re-titled her.

'Vashti, the beautiful'. It was definitely something that she'd have to get used to, being called something different by the people.

Something she'd had to learn in her time at the palace: being renamed was basically adding a title to a warrior. Her father's birth name had been Behram, which meant victorious. His name now, Baraz, meant exalted. In all, his name was Baraz-Behram, translated to 'the victorious exalted'. Now she was Vashti-Tahira, 'the pure, beautiful one'. The only time she was to be called Tahira now was if she willed it to someone.

Her hearing came back and the cheering hit her like a wall. Her smile became larger and she turned her back to her father. He attached the thin cape to her royal dress-robe and patted her on the shoulder. She turned back around to face him and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations, Vashti," he said loud enough for her to hear.

She smiled and waved to the people, showing her appreciation once more.


End file.
